Multitudinous
by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx
Summary: A collection of oneshots based upon any songs, any pairings or any characters that you suggest! Read and review! Flames are excepted, but ignored. Yaoi and yuri is accepted as well. 1-4 is the maximum amount of characters at a time, please.Really is T plus.Some chapters are M.Read at your own will.
1. Just For Now

**Title: **Just For Now…

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **The PowerPuff Girls spend their Christmas with the RowdyRuff Boys in an attempt to make peace. What could possibly go wrong…

**Pairings: **Mostly Reds. RRB/PPG if you look close enough…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.

**Song: **_Just For Now _by _Imogen Heap _

**3:51 PM**

* * *

><p>"Stop shoving me!" "Stop being such a pushover!" "Stop existing!" The greens went at it for the fourth time within 2 hours. Blossom sighed in annoyance. "Can you two <em>try<em> to get along, just for now?" Blossom pleaded.

"Tell him to stop pushing me then!" Buttercup snapped. Butch bumped into her once more. She let out a cry of anger before pushing him down on the couch, continuously beating him with a pillow. At least Bubbles and Boomer had remained quite, putting their differences aside for the time being.

"_Why couldn't Buttercup and Butch be more like them?" _Blossom thought to herself, rubbing her temples. Her patience was wearing thin, but she had enough self regulation to contain herself until after the holiday.

"_Just a few more hours, Blossom. Hold it together." _

For the ninth time that day she sighed. Her little pep-talk didn't help the feelings that were running through her, but it did encourage her to at least try to keep her pieces together.

"_It's only a matter of time before I crack…"_ Blossom mentally kicked herself for that thought.

"Hey, Blossom!" An unfortunately familiar voice called out over all the noise. Noise which was produced by Butch and Buttercup's wrestling match on the couch.

"What do you want, Brick." Blossom spat. "I got you a present!" He exclaimed happily.

At first, Blossom was taken back, unable to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. The gift was in a large gift bag, and was covered neatly in pretty coloured tissue paper. She wanted to believe that it was a joke; that something would be in there that would make her hate him even more. But she took the gift with a sincere smile. This was the first time she felt a genuine connection with him.

And she mentally beat herself up for it.

She set the bag down gently under the Christmas tree, which, she realised, had _no _decorations whatsoever.

Blossom grunted, and spun on her heel.

"Bubbles, Boomer," two pairs of blue eyes (each pair in different shades) shot up at the sound of their names. Their eyes locked with a pair of angry light pink ones.

"_Yes_…" They both murmured in unison. "Would you mind telling me what that is on the Christmas tree?" She said innocently. It was very unsettling to Boomer, because as he passed by her, she stared at him with a face twisted with evil and innocence. Her cold glassy eyes following him. He shivered as he made his way passed her.

Taking a deep breath, he stared at the tree.

"There's nothing on it…" He said flatly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"**Exactly!**" Blossom yelled. Boomer flinched and whimpered, running over to Bubbles and wrapping his arms around her. Bubbles cowered and did the same. The two completely embraced each other while Blossom stalked over to each other.

"You two were supposed to decorate the tree! What happened?" She questioned. "We couldn't find any decorations." Bubbles muttered softly. "Because you were supposed to buy them!"

The two blondes mouthed the word 'Oh' before looking at each other. Suddenly their faces went pale, as they realised that they were hugging. They both zipped away from each other in a snap, their faces as red as tomatoes.

Blossom grunted and stormed into the kitchen.

"_There's something Buttercup and Butch did that the responsible ones didn't." _Blossom thought to herself again.

"_At least _they_ decorated the house _and_ set up the tree." _Blossom face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Bubbles shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her face still flushed.<p>

A shy, sheepish smile crept on Boomer's face…

* * *

><p>Brick was preparing dinner when he saw the youngest members of the group get their winter coats and boots on and leave.<p>

Blossom entered the kitchen shortly after. The food looked delicious, even though it wasn't cook. The turkey was seasoned and covered in gravy and was stuffed with vegetables. It smelt like heaven.

"Nice work, Brick!" Blossom said as she bent over the turkey to inspect it. "Glad you like it." He replied.

Suddenly Blossom turned to him, staring with a grin. He glanced back at her with a questioning expression.

"Um…Why?" He asked. She immediately understood what he was asking. "You've been very nice to my sisters and I. What's up with that?" She responded with another question.

"Well, you guys are doing this as a peace offer. We accepted, so we should be nice right? Get along?" He replied. She smiled at him and he smiled back. For the first time ever, she actually considered him as a friend, and not an enemy. Then she remembered the gift. Her smile slowly faded. She hadn't gotten him a gift. Now she would have to use an excuse for not getting him or his brothers gifts. Of course the real reason was that they were her archrivals and she didn't _want_ to get them anything to begin with. But, unbelievably, _he_ went out of his way to get something for _her_, knowing that they weren't close in the slightest way.

"_No doubt his brothers must've gotten something for their counterparts. But Brick had two other bags… Did he get presents for all three of us? Then his brothers got presents for all three of us two!" _Blossom panicked. Brick looked at her weirdly. "Blossom are you okay?"

Her pink eyes met his red ones. "Um, sure!" She muttered, leaving him in the kitchen to continue her endless rant.

"_None of my sisters got them a gift, so I won't be the only one in the wrong here." _Blossom nervously smiled to her self.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Butch. You're so annoying." Buttercup exclaimed as Butch pinned her down. "Damn it, Buttercup. You're so annoying." He mimicked her with a childish voice. "Oh shut up!" Buttercup cried, trying to escape his grip. "I'm stronger! Say it!" Butch cooed. "Never!" Blossom stood above them. "Knock it off!" She yelled pulling Butch off of her green-clad sister.<p>

"Hey! I was just starting to have fun!" He pouted. Suddenly, Butch doubled over in pain. Blossom quickly caught him before he could fall over. Buttercup had given him a mighty kick in the stomach. "Buttercup!" She shouted.

"Calm yourself!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and stood from her spot on the carpeted wood floor. Blossom felt eyes boring in to her. She looked down to find Butch, who was still in her arms, staring straight at her chest with a smile. "Wow! You're boobs are amazing." He purred.

And with that, she dropped him completely. Her facial expression twisted into one of sheer disgust.

Buttercup laughed at both of them.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark outside. The blue siblings had returned with all the decorations and put them on the tree. It was a beautiful sight, after all, Bubbles did have good sense with décor and fashion, so her counterpart would too. The greens had settled down, having small arguments from time to time, but that was all. The table was set and the classic Christmas themed music was playing. The snow was falling and the streets were peaceful. Not a person outside.<p>

Although for some reason, Boomer looked very annoyed…

* * *

><p>Blossom, Buttercup and Brick brought out the food while they waited for the turkey. There was mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce- all the traditional things, and of course eggnog.<p>

The dining room smelt wonderful, like a gourmet restaurant.

"Okay, while we wait for the last of the food to be ready, why don't we open up the presents?" Bubbles suggested. Everyone except for Blossom agreed.

Majority rules.

Blossom, of course, went first. She opened the present she got from Buttercup first. It was the new encyclopedia she had wanted for a while now. "Aw Buttercup! Thank you!" She said happily as she hugged her. "Yeah, yeah. It was nothing." Buttercup shrugged her off with a smile.

She opened Boomer's present next.

She was amazed when she saw it. It was a big pink glass diamond with the word 'Blossom' engraved in the top with a darker pink cursive font. "AW! It's so pretty!" Bubbles squealed. "Yeah it is. Thank you, Boomer!" She thanked him. Slowly she started moving towards him. He looked at her with complete and utter fear, and screamed 'no' when her arms wrapped around him. He was the only one of his brothers that was still afraid of girls. His response made everyone laugh.

Brick's present was next. "Oh man. I can't wait to see what _you_ bought me, Brick." She said, smirking at him. He returned the expression. "I tried to meet your standards." He explained. "My standards?" Blossom repeated.

"You know. You always wanted be treated like an intellectual young woman, so there you go; An intellectual gift." Blossom chuckled.

"Oh really? Let's see if you actually met my standards." She announced as she lifted the gift out of the bag. The bag was pretty big, but even still she was surprised at what she found. The first thing she pulled out was a box of her favourite and _expensive_ chocolates. Bubbles said "AW!" Almost immediately.

"Brick? These are very expensive. How did you-" She couldn't finish, he had already answered. "I paid for it." he said as a matter-of-factly. She gave him the 'well duh!' face and continued with her present.

The next item she pulled out was a giant glass globe. Another expensive gift.

Boomer went "Ooh, shiny!" and Brick smirked at his counterpart, who's mouth was agape.

"Wow, Brick, you've went above and beyond my standards. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He grinned.

She reached for the present Bubbles gave her. She pulled out the gift already knowing what it would be. She had given her the same present for 3 years straight.

A different coloured bow, identical to the one she already had, to match one of her outfits. "Thanks. It's just what I wanted." Blossom said nonchalantly. "I know!" Bubbles squealed. Last year it was pink, the year before that it was dark blue, and the year before that it was black. This year it was light green.

Suddenly her sisters did the unthinkable. Blossom gasped as they asked the RowdyRuffs to open their gifts next. "OH NO!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. Everyone turned to her.

"I didn't get you guys presents." She pouted. Butch turned to her with a smile. "Getting to see your boobs up close and personal was a great gift for me, so don't sweat it." Buttercup and Blossom glared at him, Bubbles gasped and Brick slapped him across the back of his head.

"I'm just thankful that I'm getting free food. So I'm fine with not getting something from you." Boomer said sheepishly. Bubbles giggled. "I had to cook the food without that much help, set the table, and buy you expensive things. You owe me!" Brick said playfully. "Hey, hey, hey!" Boomer interrupted. "She's offering you peace and letting you eat, too! Be nice." he concluded.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>After a while of exchanging gifts and endless bickering from the greens, Boomer had wandered off. The music was driving him nuts. If only he could just turn it off. He glared daggers at the radio for what seemed like hours before the group had finally decided to sit at the table.<p>

"Boomer, come on!" Buttercup called as she took her seat, unfortunately across from Butch. Bubbles went to go get the drinking glasses. When she returned, she handed them out. Butch and Buttercup both reached for the eggnog at the same time. Their fingertips touched, and both of them gripped the carton of eggnog forcefully. Butch smiled cockily and Buttercup glared, gasping as he tried to pull it from her. She pulled back. And when the carton still didn't get to her, she knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Oh, hell no!" She cried as she attempted to snatch it from him. "I got it first, you moron!" "No I had it first, Butterbutt!" He retorted. "Stop grabbing!" She exclaimed. "Stop pulling!" He rebutted. "Stop existing!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Blossom and Brick shouted in unison. The eggnog carton exploded on the table.

"Oh no." Bubbles sighed.

* * *

><p>All the food, other than the potatoes, was ruined with the eggnog disaster. "Blame ButchButtercup" Buttercup and Butch said in unison. (Each saying the other's name) "Blame both of you!" Bubbles pouted. Boomer glared at them, for he got drenched in the eggnog.

"Sorry little bro." Butch murmured to him. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>All was silent, other than the "Jingle bells" song. It was tearing Boomer's ears apart. He had always hated the sound of those classical Christmas songs sung back in the 70's. It just annoyed him. Everyone tried to calm down by listening to it. It only made Boomer more annoyed by the second. Suddenly, just as everyone was about to finally become calm,<p>

BANG

"OW!" Butch cried. "Why the hell, Buttercup?" He screamed. "Stop kicking _me_ under the damn table Butch!" She replied. "Those times were accidents. I was trying not to, so can you shut up about it!" He explained. "Holy crap! Will you two stop fighting for once!" Boomer screamed. Then he turned to the wall and made a deep growl before firing a huge energy ball at it.

The music came to an abrupt stop, and everybody realised what Boomer had done.

"Boomer!" Brick yelled. "Why'd you do that!" Blossom joined in. Soon, everyone was arguing, everyone except for Bubbles who looked confused. Without giving a second thought to the group that was yelling from across the table and violently standing up from their seat to scream some more, she sniffed the air.

She cringed, sniffed around again, and wrinkled her nose. "Guys?" No response. "Hello?" Completely ignored. "HEY!" The room fell silent as she rose from her place around the table.

"Do you smell something burning?" She said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other, confused, and continued to smell the air. Suddenly Butch gasped.

"The turkey!"

* * *

><p>Blossom muffled the smoke alarm and Boomer pulled the completely fried poultry out of the oven.<p>

"Now it's ruined. It's all ruined! This is the worst Christmas ever." Blossom frowned.

"Don't worry, I have a back-up plan." Buttercup announced. Blossom looked petrified.

"Oh dear…" Boomer muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>The group sat in the living room. It was 11:00 at night. Brick, Buttercup and Butch sat on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket (Yes, Buttercup was indeed in the middle, letting them snuggle up to her)<p>

And around the couch, on the floor, was Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom, wrapped up in another blanket. They were eating Chinese take-out and watch "Saw 3". Boomer and Bubbles nearly wet themselves. Blossom and brick were very nervous. And Buttercup and Butch had to admit the movie was pretty scary.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night past with screaming, laughter and fun. The RowdyRuffs even slept over, which wasn't planned. Blossom and Brick were the last people to fall asleep. They looked at each other and smiled.<p>

Maybe this Christmas wasn't that bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>5:17 PM <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	2. ONE

**Title: **One

**Rating: **14 and over. Language, violence, mature subject matter

**Summary: **After all the partying, break ups and drama, Butch needs to remember who he really loves, and who really loved him. Slight AU.

**Pairings: **Main: Butch/Princess Mentions: Greens, Reds, slight Boomer/Mike

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from PowerPuff Girls, except for any OCs mentioned

**Song: **_Tonight, Tonight _by _Hot Chelle Rae_

**Song Requested By: **_Who Wants a Bowl Full of Yuki_

**WARNING! Contains slight yaoi themes. (For you, Yuki) **

**3:54 PM**

* * *

><p><strong>~Butch's POV~<strong>

Oh God! My head's pounding, my hearts racing, and I feel like barfing all over the place. Oh man. I just woke up on the couch. Not the comfiest place is the world. That was one insane week! I stood up slowly (and painfully). I felt my back crack back into place. That has _never_ felt better.

I yawned as I went into my room to get my towel. Brick's room door was open as wide as it could possibly be, I couldn't help but peek inside. And again, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop to the floor, because:

1) His room was a _disaster_! There were papers all over the floor. Drawers open, clothes everywhere- even hanging up on the ceiling light! Brick freaks out if a piece of dust is in a corner, imagine his reaction to this!

2) His bed was _not_ made at all. The sheets were ruffled up and thrown everywhere on his bed, the blanket was half way on the floor, and…Wait? Is that a leg sticking out of the sheets?

Cautiously, I approached the bed, trying my hardest not to make a sound. Someone groaned from under the blanket, and I fell. Making a loud thump sound. So much for silence. Slowly a head peered out from underneath a pillow. "Butch…? What the hell are you doing?" Brick mumbled tiredly as he tried to sit up.

To no avail.

He was _definitely _drunk the night before. "Brick, have you been, _drinking_?" A asked with a smirk.

"N-No…?" He said with the most incredulous tone. The bags under his eyes said otherwise.

"Why are you here?" He enquired and actually managed to sit up this time. "Well, I was-" Once he leaned upwards I saw another person in his bed. I couldn't help but smile.

He gave me this "WTF" face and followed my eyes to the opposite side of the bed. "I'm just gonna leave you and your hung-over self to try to figure everything out." I said with a laugh and left him there, still staring intensely at the girl next to him.

I got the items that I was supposed to obtain before I got distracted, and made it to the bathroom. I can't say I wasn't curious to see what my little brother had gotten himself into. But I just wanted to go take a shower and relieve my self of the stress I was under right now.

I entered the washroom and closed the door behind me. As I took off my shirt I noticed something I couldn't believe. An awesome, yet unwanted, tattoo of a heart with some vines with thorns wrapping around it. It was awesome, but still, when did I get this? I started panicking a little, checking my body for anymore _surprises_. Luckily there were none.

But then it hit me; I had no memory of what happened in the last 7 days. A whole week of insane fun partying and I couldn't remember it.

I hopped into the shower and let the steaming hot water flow all over me. So relaxing. Slowly I started to remember little snippets of the week. Let's see… what happened?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flashback: 1~<em>**

_My brothers and I arrived at the party. I had to beg Brick for _two days _before he'd agree to come with me, and I had to beg Boomer for 2 hours. _

_Man, that kid is easy._

_It was around 8:30, and the sun was setting. The party was just about to start, everyone was just arriving. I wrapped my arm around Buttercup's waist and she smiled at me. "It's about time we had a little fun!" She said playfully. "We've had plenty of good times, what are you talking about?" I said back. She laughed. _

_Brick brought some chick named Molly Beware, or something of the likes. She was such a bimbo, though. No wonder he liked her. He wanted to be around people who would make him seem smarter and more superior than he already was. Typical Brick. _

_Boomer had brought three of his close friends; Mike Believe, Matt Moreau and Gabriella Moreau, Matt's sister. He always brought groups of people where ever he went, and they're always the loudest, most fun people at all the parties. _

_But they all did this for their own selfish reasons. _

_Boomer probably brought his friends so that he could attract attention. _

_Brick probably brought Molly because he wanted to make other girls jealous of her and get other women to fall all over him._

_I brought my girlfriend because I wanted to show her a good time. _

_I am the only one that _wasn't_ selfish… for the time being. _

_We finally made it to the front but we were stopped by these bodyguards along with a girl with long blue hair. We showed our ID and got in, and the girl looked at me. "Are you all together?" I nodded, knowing she was referring to the group of freaks behind me. (Wow, I'm one to talk.) She then handed a key to Boomer and myself. "Don't lose them, it's the key to get into your rooms. You are room 294A, floor 5." She told me._

_Brick was sharing a room with Buttercup and I. And Boomer and his friends were in room 296A, which was a few doors down. I got inside and Buttercup followed close behind. I shoved the key into my pocket and zipped it up. Once all of my brothers and their "_guests" _got inside, Boomer and his friends had already ran off to go do some crazy stuff that they'll probably regret later on in life._

_Brick dragged Molly over to the place that he probably assumed all the females would be. Douche._

_Buttercup and I went to chill out at the bar, and I got a soda. She laughed at me for that. She got a beer. _

"_I'm more of a man than you are." She laughed. _

"_Yeah, whatever." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Brick's POV~<strong>_

_I took Molly over to the East side of the room. Of course she followed me without question. _

_Such a bimbo. _

_I couldn't take her obedient dog attitude anymore. But I had to find a new girl before I got rid of her. A guy like me couldn't possibly get caught single. Girls were constantly trying to get with me, and if I had a girlfriend, they would just back off for some reason. You'd think that would make them want me even more. _

_That's why I had to have another girl by the time I left Molly. Too many girls to handle. _

_I told her to wait as I went to get us some drinks. The sun was completely down, and the club was starting to get packed. It was so sudden, too. Where'd all these people come from? _

_I noticed a girl with long blue hair walk up to the DJ stand and put on a pair of purple Beats. _**(A/N: Those are headphones from this guy named Dre, by the way.)**

"_What's up party people!" She said into the microphone. By the sound and looks of it, everyone was here. The party officially started. _

"_I'm your DJ for tonight, 'DJ All Starz', and I'm here to crank it up!" The audience in the club applauded and 'DJ All Starz' started the music. _

_Tonight, Tonight __by __Hot Chelle Rae_

_Good choice. _

_The crowd started dancing. The music was loud, and I could see tons of girls everywhere I looked. (Of course there were just as much guys, but obviously I wasn't focussed on them.)_

_I decided to wait a while longer until the party _really _got started and girls would be drowning me in pick up lines. When I find a good girl, I'll break the news to Molly. It's not that she was a bad girl or anything, she's just too clingy, and she doesn't have enough brain to speak for herself. I like a girl who doesn't have to rely on me for everything. Molly would probably suffocate if I forgot to tell her to breathe. _

_How does one stand when they are spineless?_

_I got my drink and headed back over to her. That part of me was just imagining her, sprawled out across the floor 'cause of her lack of a backbone... _

…_I'm so mean._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Boomer's POV~<em>**

_Matt dragged the rest of us to the bar immediately. The party had started after about 20 minutes or something. Who knew that it could take such a short period of time before the place was flooded with teens? I did. Events like this are my thing. Eventually, I got my drink and chilled by the beanbag chairs with my friends. Gabriella was already on the dance floor, drink in hand and surrounded by other dancing people. She was gone. Matt and Mike were left. Just me and the guys, now. I sighed inwardly. The music had really started picking up, and I could already feel the urge of singing along to the lyrics._

_The chorus had started, and I tapped my fingers on the beanbag chair to match the beat of the song. Suddenly, Mike had the nerve to jump on top of my beanbag chair (almost sitting on the top of my head in the process) and started belting out the lyrics like an insane person. Was he drunk already?_

"_LA LA LA! WHATEVA! LA LA LA! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Mike shouted, out of tune and straining his voice. He sounded like a dying cow. I couldn't help but laugh out loud when he attracted the attention of strangers, who looked at him and smiled. We always end up becoming a distraction somehow…_

_Matt sat on the same beanbag as me and started singing along. "We're going at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop on the top of the world!" Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

**_~End Flashback~ _**

* * *

><p><strong>~Butch's POV~<strong>

I stepped out of the shower and got my clothes on. I had just remembered that we were in Los Angeles, which is a pretty big thing to forget. I smirked at myself, trying to remember more things. I knew that we were in a hotel, and that I had been here for a seven nights and 8 days. (This day being the eighth.) I knew I had to figure out what happened the night before. I walked out into the living room and opened the curtains so the sun could fill the room. That was probably the worst idea I have ever had in my life.

The light almost blinded me and I almost fell. Again.

I shielded my sensitive eyes with my arms and turned away from the cursed window. And instantaneously, another memory flooded my brain. A memory of Buttercup. As I remembered it, a cursed under my breath, stalking over to the couch. I almost forgot what had happened. And to think I was about to go see her again…

There was a light knock on the door.

_~One~_

* * *

><p><strong>4:49 PM<strong>

**Continuation/Next Part: **_Two_


	3. Dying Embers

**Title: **Dying Embers

**Rating: **Teen for violence

**Summary: **He was her saviour. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Pairing: **Buttercup/Butch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters.

**Song: **_Save You_ by _Simple Plan _

**Pairing Requested By: **_hehehe_

**9:20 PM**

* * *

><p>Buttercup sat around the fireplace at home, watching the embers of the once burning fire die. Thinking. Day-dreaming. <em>Remembering<em>. Her wounds were still in the process of healing, she rubbed the big yellow and purple bruise on her left arm, just below her shoulder. She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, still unable to grasp what had happened earlier that evening. The look on his face as he tried to mercilessly beat her to a pulp… The look on _his_ face, as he saved her, and confessed to her…

"_And sacrificed himself for you_…" The annoying voice in the back of her mind added.

She huffed to herself and a thousand questions crossed her mind…

_Where was he? What happened before I woke up? Is he okay? Was it true? Should I be worried or scared? Should I care? _

She mentally kicked herself for the last thought. Of course she should care, and she did. Everything that occurred had had a huge impact on her. The mix of emotions was over powering, and she couldn't forget the events even after 17 million years… And getting her memory taken away…. Twice. It wouldn't work. The incident was imprinted on her brain. And so far it was a more negative thing than positive.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aw! Sweet little Buttercup can't handle the heat, now can she?" HIM screeched with his feminine voice. Buttercup scoffed, glaring daggers at him. A chill coursed through her spine, making her shudder. Her teeth were clenched so tight that her head was vibrating from the force. Her green and black spaghetti strap top was torn along the end, and ripped in different places. Blood and grime smeared on her face and her body. Buttercup was almost covered head to toe with bruises and cuts and scrapes. She panted heavily and her head pounded as beads of sweat ran down her bloodstained cheeks. <em>

_And HIM had barely broken a sweat. _

_He smiled and clasped his claws together, fluttering his eyelashes delightfully and staring at her. Buttercup snarled and got into fighting stance, her fists clenched tightly with undying rage. She could feel the blood dripping down her fingers and hitting the floor below her feet. She was going nowhere. HIM's smile widened and he swooped down, still keeping his distance, and stood before her. "You aren't strong enough to fight. Just give up, PowerPuff." He suggested cockily. _

"_No! I can't let you win this fight, HIM!" Buttercup lunged herself at him out of aggression. Her fury getting the better of her once again. She was instantly knocked back down by his powerful hands. She hit the red dirt floor with a great force. She squinted, her vision blurring from the pain of the impact. She averted her half-opened eyes to the other side of the room. Her sisters lay in a crumpled heap in a corner. They, too, had fought with the human-lobster maniac, and couldn't win. It was down to the last Puff. The strategy and speed of the group had failed, leaving only the strength to win the battle. But Buttercup they were in his territory now, the game went by his rules, and his rules only. They both knew that she would lose. But nevertheless…_

_Buttercup cried out as she flew with as much speed as possible, aiming her clenched fist at HIM's jaw. With all the strength she could muster, she drew back her arm and charged it forward. A loud crunch echoed throughout the crimson lair. Her knuckles successfully connected with him, and using her opposite hand, she gave him an uppercut before he could recover from the first blow. _

_HIM fell to the ground, doubling over in pain. Buttercup smirked down at her work, just about ready to give him a swift kick to the stomach when laughter filled the silence within the volcano-lair. _

_Her eyebrow arched, and she suddenly felt the weight that she had been struggling to hold up weighing down on her. She had used it all up with those two simple attacks. Her strength was gone. And that's why HIM was laughing. She gasped as a claw sliced her cheek, sending her back a few feet. _

_She took punch after punch, lying in a bloody heap on the stone cold ground beneath her. HIM stood above her, beating her senselessly. She could only make out red blurs before she was hit again. No time to recoil, to defend, to strike back. His toothy smile was the only thing she could see. _

_Only after another vicious blow to the head had Buttercup realized; she'd lost. Her sisters were goners once he finished her. She took a sharp breath and waited for the pain to be over. Hot tears of anger and embarrassment running down her cheeks. From a distance she could hear a small buzzing noise, similar to the sound a jet plane would make if it was flying at sonic speed. It couldn't be! Was that…?_

_A streak of forest green knocked her attacker far away. She could only turn her head enough to see a her hero punching away at something, and hard. She bared with the pain and turned her head further to the side. Her saviour was Butch. And he had already knocked HIM out cold. He stood from his kneeling position over the unconscious body of his "father". _

_By this time, Buttercup had lost her vision almost completely, and her two ton eyelids couldn't stay ajar any longer. Butch hoisted her up and held her in a cradle lift. "Why are you helping me?" She breathed. "Because, you need to survive. Save the world, and save your family when they need you the most. And, also," He paused briefly, staring deep into her jade green eyes. Her raven hair was matted down to her face, from sweat and blood. He pushed some loose strand behind her ear, and took a deep breath. _

"_And also, because I love you. I wish that I could tell you earlier. Before any of this happened." He whispered, making his way over to her unconscious sisters. _

_As her blush grew, her eyes shut. _

* * *

><p>Buttercup groaned. Her knees still huddled up comfortingly to her chest, and her breathing had evened out. Butch was her hero, the one that saved her and her siblings from death single-handedly. And she couldn't be more grateful. The window across from her creaked open and she jumped. She still couldn't bring herself to speak, even as he stood before her. Covered in bruises and cuts and scrapes.<p>

Just like she had been.

He smirked, despite his dishevelled appearance, and took a seat next to her. He caught her staring within five seconds, and the silence between them seemed somewhat louder than anything they had ever heard. He was the first to cut through it with his words.

"I fought for you." He said blankly. His throat was dry and his lips were bleeding. "And I saved your life." She stared at him more intently. "And your sisters' lives." She was wondering where he was going with this, or if he'd mention…

"I at least deserve a 'thank you'." He explained. Buttercup felt the heat rise to her cheeks. He probably didn't want to bring up the feelings he felt towards her, worried about her response. He and Buttercup both knew that this day would come eventually. The mix of emotions, stirred up inside of her, forming butterflies whenever she saw him. The way he stared nervously at her before they would fight, and how he'd stopped giving it his all just so he couldn't hurt her anymore. It all boiled down to this. She thought long and hard before making her next decision. She slowly inched closer and gave him a peck on the lips. He turned more red than her.

"Thank you." Buttercup muttered, smiling softly. "You were my saviour. And my sisters' saviour. And I don't know what I would do without you. I wish that I could've told you earlier, that I love you, too." She told him with a dazed expression. He genuinely smiled for once. Blossom and Bubbles, fully healed, stormed into the room upon hearing Butch's voice. Bubbles carrying a large towel and Blossom, a cup of water.

As they wrapped him up in warmth, quenched his thirst and brought him to the lab to get a shot of Chemical X to heal him, Buttercup remained alone, and gave her undivided attention to the fireplace. The embers had finally died, and a new fire had started within her.

The bruise disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>9:41 PM<strong>


	4. Congenial

**Title: **Congenial

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **All it takes is a little compassion to change the lives of others for the better.

**Pairing: **Reds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters. The creator of PowerPuff Girls does.

**Song: **_The Listening _by _LIGHTS_

**Pairing Requested By: **_PPGRulz123_

**5:09 PM**

* * *

><p>She wasn't thinking clearly tonight. She was at her favourite spot in the city, where the moon was big and bright, the stars sparkled like the ocean as the sun was setting, the cool air flowing through her auburn hair and chilling her arms, all the flowers swaying and the fallen petals dancing with the wind, and the fireflies flying about. This was the only place where she could be at peace, have precious time to herself. But not tonight. No, tonight, she was seated next to the most untrustworthy person she had ever met, the person she despised and loathed, and was comforting him in his time of need.<p>

This wasn't right.

Showing compassion to her sworn enemy was not on her to-do list. There were a hundred things she would much rather do than have her arm draped around the shoulder of her crying counterpart. One of which happened to be consuming broken glass.

His head was buried in his arms, arms resting on his knees, knees huddled up to his chest. His quiet sobs echoed through the silent field of flowers. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And maybe if she was kind enough to him, he would show her and her sisters more respect. Or maybe he could give up crime and turn to their side. The good side. Maybe he'd stop making it so hard for the PowerPuff Girls to do their job. Maybe he would be nice to her sometimes. Yeah, like that was going to happen. He was a RowdyRuff. No matter what, he'd still live up to his name. Rowdy and rough. Nothing could change that.

She felt stressed out watching him, hearing what he had to say. Everything that had happened to his brothers made her start to reflect on her and her sisters, and how they lived so perfectly. The RowdyRuff Boys had the same personalities as the PowerPuff Girls, but other than that, they were opposite. Blossom looked out for the city and cared for the citizens, because they respected her and her sisters and were there for them. Brick hated the city and couldn't care less about the citizens, because they didn't care for him and his brothers. Even when they tried to be good. Bubbles would cry if her sisters were mean to her, because she knew if they saw she was upset, they would stop. Boomer wouldn't cry, because if he did, his brothers would have more of a reason to pick on him. Buttercup would eventually admit a defeat because she knew when she had o give up. Butch would never admit defeat, because his fighting was the only thing he had going for him. He would never want to lose that. So similar yet so different. She sighed.

Her counterpart didn't so much as aim to respond to her sigh. It made her sick to her stomach. How could someone so cocky and ignorant, someone who didn't show emotion, someone that has enough courage and strength to single-handedly take her on, and actually win, become too weak and sad to even speak? It unnerved her. He was too weak to fight, this would've been the best time for her to defeat him. And if the RowdyRuff Boys were a member short, they would be easy to finish off. But after seeing her doppelganger, and hearing his story, it was impossible for her to actually attack him now. It would be cruel. It would be _inhuman. _She would be the most _unforgivable monster _to ever live. To beat him up senselessly after all that he's been through? If the cruelty didn't catch her first, the guilt would.

Her eyes begun to sting as she started to tear up at the sight of him, yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. After 2 minutes of staring, a few tears slid down her rosy cheeks and dripped off of her chin. He finally looked up from his slumped position. The moonlight made their eyes sparkle, reflecting off the water. Their eyes looked, causing her to let a few more tears slip. He has never looked more defenceless and depressed in his life. He almost looked, innocent. Well, as innocent as a criminal who has destroyed

many lives could look… He gazed at her a while longer, his mouth opening and closing. He wanted to say something. She knew he could gather the right words. She watched as he averted his guys. His eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths, tears still pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. For the first time, he had finally said something nice. _And _apologized. It was the end of the world. She looked at him in shock. The cool air turned into a sudden gust of wind, making them both shiver slightly. She grinned meekly, rubbing his shoulder in a failed attempt to comfort him some more. "Don't be. It's not your fault, it was never your fault." She assured him. He looked up at her, surprised. His facial expression finally softened, and he sighed inwardly. His face was red, his eyes were puffy, and he sniffled a bit. "Let's take you home." She suggested.

"Home? What home?" She looked down at her feet, realizing that she could've never called that place a home to him. Everyone there was no good, and they took his brothers from him. He couldn't go back there. The sobs were coming back. Before he could start again, she cupped his chin with her slender fingers and turned his head towards her. Gripping her sleeve with her free hand, she wiped his tears away with her clothing. She smiled reassuringly at him, and he just glanced at her. A blush appeared across his face and he leaned forward, taking her by surprise. She could literally feel the electricity as his lips gently brushed across her own.

As he pulled away his blush reddened, and he turned away from her. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

"Don't be." She responded. "You can stay with my sisters and I for now." She suggested. Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement. She held his hand, making him blush even more. With their fingers entwined, they took off. A red and pink trail following behind them. Her theory had been right. If she showed just a little compassion, he would change, and for the better.

She continued smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 PM<strong>


	5. Smile

**Title: **Smile

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **His smile always seemed to brighten her day.

**Pairing: **Mike Believe/Bubbles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the PowerPuff Girls or any of the characters in the original show.

**Song: **_I Like You, I Love You _by_ Kagamine Rin_

**Pairing Requested By: **_TazzyBizzy_

**10:16 PM**

* * *

><p>She remembered that child that had an imaginary friend, that wasn't so imaginary. The one who was so young and so naïve, more than her in some ways. She remembered his eyes, how they twinkled with excitement, his hands as they reached out to touch things out of curiosity, his feet and how they shuffled all over the place. He was so hyper and fun, she couldn't resist him. Over the years, as they got closer and closer, he calmed down. But he was still the same, curious little Mike. They would still play on the swings, go to the park, eat ice cream together, even at the age of 17. They would always be children at heart, and sometimes at mind. Everything about him was special to her, and his smile…<p>

"I love it when you smile." He said out loud and accidentally. Bubbles looked at him awkwardly. He stared back at her, a blush spread across his freckled cheeks. Bubbles' expression slowly disappeared as he tried to cover up his mistake. "I-I mean, um, I just…" Bubbles frowned. He made a huge slip up, and he would regret it. Bubbles giggled. "I like it when you smile, too." She replied. "Wanna go get something to eat?" She offered, not realising as she changed the subject. "I'd love to." Bubbles scrambled for her wallet, only to find that it wasn't there. She had left it at home. She frowned and turned to him.

"I didn't bring my wallet, I'm sorry. I guess we can't go to that diner anymore." She pouted, making Mike frown as well. Seeing this as an opportunity to make her smile, he reached for his own money. "It's alright, I'll pay." He told her as he dragged her across the sidewalk. "Really? Thank you, Mikey!" She cooed. "Mikey" had always been her nickname for him, ever since they were kids. Every time she said his name his heart skipped a beat. Her voice was like honey, rich and sweet. She sounded like an angel. His blush reddened due to his thoughts. It's a good thing that he was facing the opposite direction as her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the diner and ordered their food. They came there so often, the waitress had already knew what they were going to have, but she always let them tell her first, just in case. After a 2 minute conversation about the colours of the diner and how they were so pretty, their eyes had met, and they couldn't tear them apart. But the awkward tension between the two caused Bubbles to avert her gaze sheepishly. Mike frowned, not wanting her to take her beautiful, big blue eyes off of him for a second. He could stare into those shimmering pools for hours, and they would get more gorgeous by the minute. The waitress came back with there food.<p>

Everything was silent from then, leaving Mike curious as to what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about him? No, he shook that thought away, but a part of him hoped that she would be. Every now and then, he'd find himself staring at her, and only noticed when she would start blushing. He couldn't find the words to say, so the only sounds around them would be the clatter of the kitchen in the back, and the small chit-chat going on between other strangers within the diner. Then there was a new sound, a clinking sound.

Mike perked up and Bubbles blushed. Her purse fell off of the table as she reached for her water. Her hand had knocked it over, spilling some of the contents on the floor. "Oops…" Now was his chance to see her pearly white teeth shine in her perfect smile. "I'll get that for you." He requested, bending over to put the stuff back into her handbag. There it was, the most striking smile the world had ever seen. She thanked him and watched as he piled her belongings back into the bag and handed it to her.

Mike had always been such a gentleman to her. It was a bit shocking at times, but that's how he treated her all of the time. Bubbles sighed inwardly, knowing how she'd grown to like him, maybe even more than she should. But she was always too worried about putting there ongoing friendship on the line. It was fragile, like glass, and she absolutely did not want to be the cause of it's death.

Maybe it was the way Bubbles looked at him, or just Bubbles herself, but he couldn't help but feel the heat rise to his cheeks whenever she grinned at him. It always seemed to cheer him up when he was under the weather. Her smile is what made his day, and he would give everything up to see her face when he was sad. He could no longer hide his feelings for her. The best friendship was on the line, but he had to tell her sooner rather than later.

Maybe it was the way Mike acted towards her, how he was as sweet as sugar, or she just had an extra boost in courage that day, because she knew she had to tell him sooner rather than later.

"Um, Bubbles…" Mike stuttered, trying to figure out what to say next. Admitting his feelings had never been a strong point for him. He was actually quite bad at it. But he had to take a chance. It was now or never.

"I, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it…somehow." He continued. Bubbles was getting anxious. She had a gut feeling that he was about to say something about…_them_. She nervously clasped her hands together in her lap. This was it, hopefully. The moment of truth. But, boy, he could stutter! And she'd grown very impatient. What had happened to, 'just coming out and saying it'? She frowned a bit, starting to consider cutting him off and saying the words for him. Only, it would no longer be his words, but it would become _hers_. Then again, maybe they felt the same way…?

After all these years, she had chosen now to do it. She mentally face-palmed herself, thinking about all the perfect opportunities she had in the past, and was too shy to say it.

"Uh…I think…I, uh…er…" He continued falling over his own words. Bubbles couldn't take it anymore. She was hoping he would confess his love, and they could run off into the sunset on the beach with rose petals flying around, holding hands and doves flying above them with sparkles and pixie dust, but this was taking too long. She felt pitiful, seeing him scramble to find the words to say without coming on too strong. She was going to beat him to it, only to relieve him of stress. As the words left his mouth at the same time as her, he blushed.

"I'm in love with you." They announced in unison. He had just realised what she said. It was a dream come true. They paid for the food and he extended his hand, helping her from her seat. He couldn't believe that she felt the same. He was a nervous wreck, and yet she had managed to say the words he couldn't without hesitation. Bubbles had more courage than he had ever had. He grinned at the thought, opening the door for her all while keeping his grip on her soft hand. On their way out he recalled hearing her say something about a beach and pixie dust… Upon calling her out on that one, she blushed, wishing she hadn't said that out loud. He turned to her and stared into her blue eyes, shimmering with hope. She giggled the most amazing giggle he had ever heard, and smiled even brighter.

Her smile had never looked more beautiful to him.

* * *

><p><strong>11:25 PM<strong>


	6. Inclination

**Title:** Inclination

**Rating: **13 and up. Contains implied character death, depressing nature.

**Summary:** One of the worst things in the world is when someone makes you feel like there's a chance, when in fact there is none.

**Pairing:** One-sided Blues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from PowerPuff Girls, except for any OCs mentioned

**Song: **_Koi Wa Sensou_ _(Love is War)_ By _Hatsune Miku_

**Pairing Requested By: **_PPGRulz123_

**5:01 PM**

* * *

><p>"<em>Boomer, I like you…" "Bubbles, I'm sorry, I like someone else right now…" … …. …. …. …..<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Boomer, I heard it didn't work out…" "Yeah, it didn't…" "Boomer, I'm sorry." "Bubbles, it's not your fault…" …. …. … …. …..<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Boomer, I heard you got back together again…." "Yeah, we did, she came back and apologized and now everything is alright…" "Oh, okay…" …. …. … ….<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Boomer, what's wrong now?" "Bubbles, I'm not sure if I like her anymore…" "Well, Boomer, it's not really your fault…" "But, Bubbles, it is!" "Boomer…?" "Bubbles, I-I like someone else…" "R-Really?" "Yes…" "Well, who?" ….. … …. ….. <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Boomer, why do you like <em>_**her**__ of all people…?" "I don't know, she just gets me, I guess…" _

_"But why her when you have me!" "Bubbles, what are you saying?" _

_"I'm saying, you said that if you didn't like her, you'd like me! You said I'd have a chance and now is the perfect time for that chance! So, why her over me!"__"Bubbles, what's wrong with you! You can't just force me to love you!" _

_"Why not!" "Because, it's not fair! It's crazy!" _

_"Boomer, I just want you to love me… Just love me! Love me, and only me!" _"…_Bubbles…?" "Boomer!" "I __**don't**__ love you!" _

_"Fine! If I can't have you, no one else should!"… … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….._

* * *

><p>"<em>Bubbles….What have you done…" "…"<em>

_ "__**What have you done, Bubbles! What have you done!" **__"Boomer, it's obvious what I've done. I got rid of the obstacles in my way." _

_"Bubbles, what are you wearing!" "What, Boomer?"_

_ "Why are you dressed like this! Are you __**wearing **__her __**clothes**__!"__"Do you like it?" "__**NO! You're insane!" **_

_"But you liked her because she dressed this way! You'll like me, now! You loved her short skirts and tube tops and all! __**Now I'm dressed like that, I'm prettier than her this way! You'll like me more!" **_

_"__You killed her to get me to like you…" "__**No, Boomer! I removed her from the picture! I didn't kill anyone, I just… **__… I didn't… I only wanted you to love me, Boomer… You told me that I had a chance." …. … …. …._

* * *

><p>"<em>Bubbles…?" "Yes, Boomer…?" "I don't think we should be friends anymore..." … …. …. …. ….<em>

* * *

><p><strong>5:24 PM<strong>

**I haven't done this is such a long time, you all probably forgot about it! I was looking over all of my old stories, and when I came across this, I read over all my chapters. I realized that all of them would have happy endings, so I decided to switch up my style and write something darker. (I guess watching a few scary movies then listening to Love is War kinda helped give birth to this depressing story.) **

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, the next story will probably be happier… **

**Read and Review! **

**PS; Not every request has to have a pairing! It could be single characters, too! Or three, it can even have more than one pairing. **

**Maximum amount of single characters requested at a time: 3**

**Maximum amount of pairings requested at a time: 3**

**Maximum amount of subjects (For example; Compassion, angst, marriage, death, happiness): 2 **


	7. Arachnophobia

**Title:** Arachnophobia

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** Eight-legged creature plus jade-eyed superhero equals an irritated Blossom.

**Pairing: **Blossom x Buttercup if you look close enough. Very, **_VERY_**, close...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters.

**Song: **_Spider _by _Sweet Thing_

**Pairing Requested By: **_MissLGShine_

**8:11 PM**

* * *

><p>Staring at the opposite side of her bedroom wall she cowered in fear. 8 long legs, joints flimsy and weird, looking like the where misplaced puzzle pieces that didn't fit in with each other. Around those irregular legs orange lines spiraled. It was menacing. It was vicious and clumsy looking. It was <em>unnatural<em>. Its venomous fangs and unsettling amount of glossy black eyes bore holes into her. All of this was the reason Buttercup feared them.

Yes, you heard correctly. Buttercup Utonium; strength of the family, most powerful tomboyish girl with tomboyish flare, guardian of a whole town, a whole _city_, a whole _**world**_, was afraid of an itsy bitsy spider. In fact, growing up, Buttercup absolutely _abhorred_ the nursery rhyme of that spider. As a child she hoped that the little spider wouldn't continue up the spout again. She hoped that the rain had washed it away completely. But no, that nursery rhyme didn't grant her wishes like some magical, verbal wishing-well. Instead, it decided to go against her in every way.

Buttercup didn't know why she had grown to dislike spiders with such a passion, but something inside of her made her believe that the were the creepiest, most disturbing looking things to ever walk the earth.

Stumbling toward her only exit, Buttercup was on the verge of tears. This was the biggest spider she'd ever seen. Not only did it take up the whole corner…

…It took up the whole wall.

Buttercup opened the door cautiously, jade eyes never _once_ leaving the beast that sat, waiting just above her bed. She tried not to make a sound, but the door seemingly resented her. It creaked loudly, and it wasn't even open enough for her to squeeze through. As the rusty sound echoed through the dead silent home, a few hairy legs flinched, looking as though they were moving into her direction. Without a second thought Buttercup ran out, too afraid to even think of using her powers, and slammed the door, just wishing that it would lock itself, and the monster inside, in the room.

She sped away to the first place she could think of, the first place that her bare feet unexpectedly carried her away to; her eldest sister's room.

Blossom had always been there for her. She helped her when she needed it, and she taught her right from wrong. She was like her sister, her mom, her dad, her brother and her best friend all wrapped in one. She had all the answers to any problems she had, and she always had the _right_ answers. Not to mention, she was smart, so she was like a cheat-sheet when Buttercup didn't understand her school work. (Though, Blossom tended to scold her for using her to get answers.) But that just proves that she always helped her, even if it was by making her help herself. (Which Buttercup loathed.)

But now, she was having a problem; a problem that no cheat-sheet could help her with, and definitely could _not_ help her own self with this problem. Buttercup burst through the door, almost falling flat on her face, heading straight for Blossom's lap.

Nonchalantly looking up from her book, Blossom averted her emotionless gaze at her sister, raising her eyebrow inquiringly. "B-Blossom!" Buttercup bawled incoherently. "Th-there's a giant spider in my room! I-It wants t-to eat me, I just k-k-know it!" She sobbed loudly.

Blossom, ostensibly mirthless, gently guided her kneeling sister onto her wobbly feet.

In all honesty, she had been in this situation with Buttercup many times- in fact, _too_ many times if she said so herself. It was tiring, really. Every so often a "giant, man eating, eight-legged beast" would, unfortunately for it, find its way into Buttercup's room, where it would be forced to meet a demise as terrifying as terrifying could be. _"Poor creature didn't know what it got itself into_." Blossom pouted to herself as she dragged her socked feet into the room next door. Stepping towards the vacant room, she felt torso become relived of pressure. The reason for that was Buttercup released her arms from around her waist and ran downstairs to take cover, as if Blossom opening the door would set off a bomb of some sort.

Quickly remembering the device needed to rid the room of said beast, she quickly jumped downstairs to the basement, ignoring the fact the in the living room jade green eyes peeked from behind the couch, said a brief hello to the Professor/her father, who was working tirelessly on a random experiment that was bound to and up creating a bigger mess than it was designed to fix, and grabbed a newspaper from a small desk located near the back of the basement. On her way back, she rolled the newspaper up with an unchanged expression that she'd had since first coming downstairs. Opening the green colored room of her younger sister, she looked at the wall, the spider being the first thing she'd spotted for obvious reasons.

She held back a gasp, her eyes going wide. This spider was actually bigger than the rest, so it's no wonder why Buttercup came running like a scared child. Compared to all the tiny spiders that gave Buttercup an unreasonable reaction, it was no wonder why she had overreacted to this one. Blossom suddenly felt a bit guilty for thinking of her sister in the way that she had previously, but it was still a problem that she was running like a chicken from something as simple as a spider.

Recognizing the original task at hand, Blossom shook herself from her thoughts and glared annoyed at the spider. Flying up to the spot it currently took residence in, she sighed, said a brief sorry (somewhat meaning it) and smacked it with perfect aim, send it flying out the window. "I hope that didn't hurt you too badly…" she voiced her thoughts. As she turned to float back towards her spot on the floor, she was met with a surprising embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-" Etc, Etc. Blossom rolled her eyes, pushing her now joyous sister away in a playful matter. "It's no big deal, Buttercup, really!" She admitted. "I don't see why you're so afraid of a tiny little spider, even if it was an inch bigger than all the other _teeny tiny_ ones!" She smirked, leaving Buttercup behind, who in return, followed suit.

"But that thing was huge! It was like the biggest ever!" "It was the size a bottle cap." "Exactly!"

* * *

><p><strong>8:57 PM<strong>


	8. Human

**Title:** Human

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** He saw her for who she really was, and only in a matter of 5 minutes.

**Pairing:** Boomer/Buttercup fluff,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot to this story.

**Song:** _A/N_

**Pairing requested by:** _MissLGShine_

**10:14 AM**

* * *

><p>At times she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything around her was a spinning blurry mess. The people running around frantically trying to perfect her; trying to bring the slightest bit of perfection to every inch of her being. Makeup covered every essence of her being. She was drenched in the plastic exterior that encased the real her, because to every person around her, the definition of true beauty never existed. The smell of hairsprays and perfumes drowned her senses, the yelling of people –perfectionists—made her head feel a slight tingle as the perfectionists screamed for more cosmetics to add on, all in a rush to finish their jobs. They were all on a quest to finish their jobs while she had to sit like their dog and take it in, feeling every ounce of energy drop until she couldn't even find the strength to look at her own reflection dancing right in front of her.<p>

A mirror, a vanity with her face centered in it. She was forced to sit and look at herself being assembled, put together piece by piece like some sort of twisted puzzle game. The hair, the eyes, the nose, the lips, the nail polish, the glitter, the lipstick. She didn't think she required it, but apparently she did. She obviously didn't understand the meaning of true beauty, and that it had to be painted on with machines that made you _their_ definition of perfection. She scoffed at herself in the mirror.

No, this was not herself. This was the work of a busy machine. She was no longer there, because she was hidden behind the mask of insincerity. The perfectionist-machines finished their _important_ job and began to fade away just as quickly as they swarmed. Now she was aware of her next step. Now it was _her_ time to shine. _"5 minutes 'til show time."_ She brutally reminded herself.

By this time she felt like she couldn't hear, either. The sound of the audience was sickening, it made her want to wane in disgust and throw up. She knew they cheered and clapped for the sight of _her_ and the likes of _her_. They didn't care about the truth behind the mask; they didn't care to have the full back story. They all wanted what they were brainwashed to believe. After all, they are the works of the machine. The traumatized, as she liked to call them. The traumatized beings that were constructed by the machines to only believe what they were given and told. They ate up the lies they were fed like stray dogs to a bone, and she couldn't shy away from them because they are everywhere. They are forced to attach to her like nothing else, and she was forced to accept that. She didn't understand why she enjoyed her profession regardless of the broken truth that came with it. It turned out to be her best friend and worst enemy. But behind the mask she was human, and undeniably believed that. She was never treated that way though. The machines tried to take away that belief, challenging everything she holds dear, trying to turn her into a machine, inside and out. But her will was strong, she's not having it.

There came a knock on her dressing room door, so faint over the audience it was barely recognized by her ears, and she was known for having abnormal hearing. She yelled out permission, and her face seemed to light up when an all too familiar face popped in. He beamed at her, lighting up the room with his appearance. He stared down to her and studied her appearance. It only took him a single second before, "You look great." He said. Her smile quickly faded as she pursed her thin lips together. He took note of that and sighed inwardly, regretting his choice of words. "Is something wrong?" He inquired, getting a shake of the head as a response. He looked at her, long, and smiled. "You always look beautiful you know, with and without the makeup. You always look the same in my eyes." He admitted with the expression she grew to love. As she grinned at herself, lost in thought, he continued to flatter her. "Looking forward to your performance, you're going to do great, you always do. You have a truly beautiful voice that no one can ever compare to, and something about that first note always gets me…" He slurred off, causing her to look curiously at him. He was the same as always, now that she really looked closely. There was something in his deep sea eyes that made her feel as if she was strong enough to overcome all the machines that tried to break her down. She was encouraged by his words, and felt the energy that she had lost rise up once more. Just in time for the big show. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood and planting a sweet kiss on her check. The announcer was up on stage, behind the curtains, introducing her to the audience.

That was her cue. It brought great sadness to her as she realized that they'd be parting soon, but she quickly shrugged it off, for she knew he would be right up front cheering her on like he always did. As they both stared into the mirror at themselves and at each other, she realized something she should've realized before; the true reason why she endured all the false impressions and applied self-image, it was the reason she enjoyed what she did and always felt confident on stage. For when she looked into his eyes she saw exactly what the true definition of beauty was. He saw who she was in and out, no matter what went on around the outside, and she knew merely because he was a different kind of machine. He was what she liked to call a human.

As she stood on stage, giving it her all, she had two goals in mind; feed the machines and be true for the human.

Not that the second one was so hard to accomplish…

* * *

><p><strong>11:26 AM<strong>


	9. Tale of Tragic Love Not Really

**Title: **_Tale of Tragic Love, Not Really_

**Rating:** M for MATURE! Language and sexuality.

**Summary:** When both parties want one thing, the outcome is tragic, not really.

**Pairings: **Butch/Boomer, Brick/Boomer

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, I do not own any of the characters used in this chapter. I only own OCs that may or may not be used.

**Song: **_N/A_

**Pairings Requested By: **_Malus42_

**WARNING! YAOINCEST (That is brotherxbrother) Don't like, don't read!**

**11:45 PM**

* * *

><p>He was supposed to be the strong one. Not the emotional one or the smart one. He was neither. Or, at least he wasn't supposed to be. Over the years Butch grew smarter, stronger-<p>

-More emotional.

Maybe it had been the fact that Brick yelled at him one too many times for flunking nearly each and every test he received, that influenced him to study harder, thus earning his new discovered smarts.

He thanked his older brother for that, for he realized what life was all about. School become relevantly easy, the teachers were highly impressed, his self-esteem was raised to 100%. And maybe the fact that Butch spent a little less time with his real friends, and with his dorky little brother, Boomer, was why he developed the ability to emote. Before he was a rock; cold, unbreakable Earth that no one could touch the heart of. He sometimes found himself in a state of bitter nostalgia, yearning for the days were a stupid girly chick-flick couldn't bring a single tear to his eye (God knows they do, now). He missed the days where he was truly that unbreakable hard rock, not a scattered assembly of soft cookie crumbs. He realized too late that Boomer had that effect on people; specifically the people who were around him a little too often. Butch had unknowingly, yet willing (somehow), fell into his trap. So maybe because of Boomer, who spread his girlish charm through everything he came across like some sort of contagion, he developed an unsightly, (from his perspective), collection of emotions ranging from happiness to depression, and all in between. And maybe it was because of all the time he spent with that happy-go-lucky, naïve little child (or rather, _acts_ like a child), he would've never developed emotions _for_ him as well.

Yes, it has been said, Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys has fallen for his own younger sibling, Boomer. It wasn't something he planned on his own time during study halls and free periods, no, of course not. It just happened, much to his dismay. It started with butterflies and a slight blush whenever Boomer would pass him by on the streets or at school, his hair bouncing with his step, his blue eyes bright and lively, giant lovely grin plastered on his face, and for no reason. Then came Butch's least favorite of them all; the thoughts that followed afterwards.

The thoughts that he couldn't control.

The thoughts he couldn't control because of his emotions.

The thoughts he couldn't control because of the emotions Boomer passed on to him.

The first thought was trivial, subtle and meek. He imagined his brother skipping diligently through the crowded hallways of Pokey Oaks high school, the grin plastered on his face as usual.

The second thought left him confused, confused as to _why_ he would think that about his brother, but it was still pretty minor, and he shrugged it off. It was Boomer, smiling brightly and staring at him. There was an unidentifiable emotion, a spark in his eyes, but Butch couldn't put its meaning in place- which meant shrugging it off.

Now the third, the third proved problematic. It was _not_ subtle, it was anything but. It took place during health class (Oh, irony) and Boomer was sitting a few rows in front of him, a few chairs to the right, Butch had a clear view. The teacher blandly blabbed on about things that Butch and his perverted nature (he wasn't about ready to give that part of him up, as much as he has changed) would pay attention to, but today Butch wasn't as interested. The teacher went on about the boys and their functions. But somehow Butch's attention was drawn towards his younger brother. And with the teacher rambling on and on in the background, Butch began to imagine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Butch….Butch….." He looked up from his crouched position on his desk to come face to face with a very impatient face. His teacher asked him a question that he didn't know or care to know the answer to for that matter, and yet…. <em>

"_Um, I don't know….?" Butch inquired, responding to the previously asked question. "That's not the answer I was looking for, is there a reason why you don't know?" Mr. Homachi was being a smart ass to him again, nothing new. But since Butch was really not in the mood for all of this, he responded in only the way Butch could, "Cause I didn't give two shits about what you were saying." _

_Clearly that earned him two days detention at least. _

"_Mr. Hastings-" "-Yep, detention. I know." He sighed outwardly rolling his eyes as the 'boring teacher' continued his 'boring lesson', only to be snapped back into reality almost immediately by the sound of muffled giggling. _

_The teacher, just about to speak, was cut off and paused to stare at the cause of interruption. "And Mr. Hastings, is there something funny you'd like to share with the class?" He sarcastically spat in the culprits direction. Butch followed the teachers gaze to his little brother, the center of the current attention. _

_He caught the swift movement of his hand reaching for a crumpled piece of paper and trying to hide it in his grip. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Homachi caught it, too, as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Pass it over." He demanded, sounding disappointed. The whole class could see that the poor man was tired, but that didn't stop the students from hassling him to no end. The teacher took a brief look at the paper before announcing Boomer's detention. _

_His friend passed him a note—a drawing, rather—of Mr. Homachi in a sundress. It was rather accurate, and had it not been the shocking accuracy of the sketch that gave him away, it was that fact that his dumbass friend decided to label it in big bold highlighter. _

"_So, the goody-goody boy got detention for once…." Butch thought wickedly to himself while looking at the back of his brothers blonde head. He buried his mouth in his palms, hiding the smirk that played uncontrollably on his features. _

"_This ought to be interesting." _

* * *

><p><em>Detention was not interesting at all. He and his brother were the only ones for once, and the supervisor decided to trust them enough to leave them alone in the room. Then again, he pretty much looked them in. Even the supervisor seemed to have better things to do that day. They had only been there for 20 minutes before Boomer turned to him, breaking the silence that surrounded. <em>

"_How do you do this?" He asked in irritation. "Do what?" He replied, no emotion evident. "Stay in detention for hours on end, nearly every day! How can you stand this? It's so boring." He whined. "Shut up, there's usually a truck load of other kids in here with me so I have something to busy myself with. Since it's just the two of us…." His voice trailed off as he stared back at Boomer. Half way through his brief summary, Boomer had turned to face him. Butch couldn't look away from him; he couldn't bear to tear himself away from Boomer's gaze. He suddenly felt unusual, uncomfortable…_

_The was an emotion behind those cerulean eyes of his, although Butch couldn't identify it, he knew it was there. Suddenly Boomer's eyelids dropped, and he stood from his seat and strode slowly, cautiously towards his older siblings desk, their eyes never breaking contact. Soon, Boomer bent over Butch's desk, leaning down so they were now face to face. "You're right; it is just the two of us, isn't it?" He purred with a half-lidded smirk. Butch watched as his lips went from a smile to a devious grin in under a second, and couldn't look away. "W-What…" Butch stumbled over his words, leaning back in his char to avoid blushing from the close contact, but regardless the blood rose to his cheeks. Boomer reached his hand up, taking his time as he caressed Butch's face; all the while kicking the chairs and desks out of his way. _

"_B-Boomer… what are you doing..?" He cooed as he was overcome with the feeling of Boomer's warm breath travelling down his neck. He took in the scent of his younger brother. He smelt of bubblegum and strawberries, an unusual scent for a man. But then again, Boomer was unusual and wasn't a man. (At least, he didn't look like your average man.) With his unusually small frame and unusually soft cheeks, lips, eyes, his unusually soft everything… Butch made a mental note, Boomer was gentle. _

_He was shaken out of his thoughts by the feeling of softness. "Just as I thought," Butch thought to himself once more, "his lips are soft." _

_Butch leaned forward into the kiss. It was gentle, nothing too suggestive. He let his hands wander up Boomer's waist, feeling every ounce of skin, soft gentle skin, skin that covered his brother's small body. He felt the subtle buzzing from Boomer's throat as he moaned into the kiss, melting into Butch's arms. He let his hands wander further, up the front of Boomer's shirt, and he couldn't stop himself. He had to keep going as soon as he heard the moderately loud groan of pleasure escape Boomer's soft lips as he rubbed _them_ in circles. He lost all control, he had to touch-_

* * *

><p>"Butch!" He was shaken back into reality by a familiar redheaded girl. If the long auburn hair didn't give it away, the pink eyes sure as hell did. "Blossom." He said bitterly, staring back up at her. She stood loud and proud above him. He was sprawled out in a chair, not caring, which is why she stood so high above him. She just mounted over him, her hands placed stylishly on her moderately wide hips as if she was expecting something. Knowing Blossom, she most certainly was.<p>

"What?" He croaked. "'_What?' _What do you mean '_What!'" _"I mean, what the hell do you want?" He near almost shouted at her. She hissed before continuing. "I'll tell you what. Keep your excitement to yourself." She spat venomously at him. "I'm pretty sure no one needs to see your more…._personal _ parts." She said slightly quieter. He looked down, taking notice of what she was referring to, he then wasted no time searching for lingering eyes in the room. The only people there were a couple of students, and they were in the corner paying not the slightest bit of attention. No one was. He looked at her with a suggestive smirk.

"I love how you were the one person to notice when even I didn't." He said more suggestively than the expression on his face. He made sure to make it clear what he was hinting to. She groaned from annoyance, turning to walk away. "You're such a pig. I don't pay attention to such areas on people, unlike you." She said, dripping with attitude. "So you're saying that you don't do that to anyone else? Is that way you notice me out of everyone? Or were you just hoping that _you_ were the thought that triggered this, _excitement_?" He inquired with a sly grin. He had won this one without a doubt. "You're disgusting." Blossom admitted, and she turned and strutted away, admitting defeat. His smirk was faded, though, when he looked down to his pants once more. This was by-far the most disturbing daydream he'd ever had, and about his own brother too. It made him feel uncomfortable, and he caught the butterflies in his stomach before they came. Free period was nearly done, and he had one last job to do.

"Well," He voiced his opinions, "time to take care of this." He made his way towards the boys washroom, completely oblivious to the young blonde who just happened to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>1:37 AM<strong>

**Continuation/Next Part:** _Stalling _


End file.
